We Could've Had It All
by KatieBlack129
Summary: They've got old history between them, but that doesn't stop Austin and Ally for hating each other. When they're paired up for a project and are forced to spend time together, things will never be the same. Auslly fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I thought I'd try this story out, if you like it please tell me if I should go on or if I should just give up on it. Review your thoughts and maybe follow and favorite if you want me to continue writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, however, I do own this plot

Ally's POV

Once again, as I was walking the halls of Marino High, some douche bag, yet again, bumps into me as if I were invisible, which I probably am in this school, and knocks me down. I gather my books and resume my walking to my locker.

I'm Ally Dawson, but of course nobody knows that except for my best friend Trish. I'm 16 old and a sophomore in high school. You could say I'm one of those nerds that nobody wants to talk to at school. I wear glasses, my hair's always up in a messy bun and I don't always talk to a lot of people because of my terrible social skills.

So yeah, when I got to school, nobody even bothered to talk to me, not even my ex-best friend, now enemy Austin Moon We were best friends since kindergarten, and he just blew me off when we got to high school. But I really don't care about him anymore, if he cared about me one day, it's all gone now seeing as he and his stupid friends bully me now.

I don't even try to have more friends. What's the point of having them if they're always gonna let you down? Trish's the only one I can count on, she's been there for me when no one else was and even though we haven't known each other for that long, I know I can always count on her. I trust her completely and trust is not something that you just give away, it's something that needs to be earned.

And unfortunately, as I got to my locker, which is coincidently next to Austin's, he was yet again making out with some girl in a cheerleader's outfit. I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away to my next class, but I feel someone grab me by the arm and spin me around.

"Where are you going Dorkson?" Austin said dismissing the girl like it was some kind of trained dog. I might be shy, but I don't let him get him get away with bullying me. "I'm just going to class. Most people don't enjoy seeing other people trying to eat each other." I said walking away from him grip, but only to have him tag along "Why, jealous much" he said walking beside me avoiding the other students coming and going "As if Moon" I said stepping on his foot with my simple low heels and as he hunched over from the pain, I whispered in his ear " I'm not and nor will I ever be jealous of your ass, got it?"

Now finally leaving Austin behind speechless in the middle of the hall. I finally reach my music classroom. I sit anxiously waiting for class to start. No one knows this about me, except for Trish obviously, but music is my guilty pleasure. I get the best grades in class, but I don't show my love for music because of my stage fright. Music was one of the things Austin and I bonded over on the first day of kindergarten.

The teacher comes into the room when the bell rings and sadly, Austin is right behind her. And apparently the only empty seat was next to me. He sits down and thankfully doesn't say a word to me.

"Okay class, settle down, I have a big announcement! You'll be partnered up for a music project that will count for 25% of your grades. You and your partner will have to write an original song, composed by both, and you will have to perform it in front of the whole school at the big Assembly next month".

Oh great, so first I'll have to write a song, which is not hard for me to do, and then I get to perform it in front of the whole school with my partner. Great, just freaking awesome! "Oh and your partner will be the person sitting next to you" the teacher added

"What!?" Austin and I both scream at the same time as we stand up from our seats "I can't work with him (her)! Stop copying me! No, you stop!" we continued until the teacher interrupted us "Austin! Ally! Detention for both of you, for disrupting the class. And you cannot exchange partners with anyone. Is that understood?"Ms. Carlisle said.

We both mumbled a yes and sat back down "Thanks Dorkson" he whispered to me in an angry tone "This is as much as your fault as it is mine" I say back in the same tone.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Thankfully, Austin didn't bother me anymore the rest of the day, but there was still detention to go to. When 6th period ended, I closed my locker violently and growled. I put some things in my locker and headed for my prison for the next 2 hours.

When I entered detention, there were quite a few people already there. I even recognized some of them as the school's troublemakers, some bullies, and one scared kid. Must've be his first time there too.

So as I quickly as I could, I found a seat at the back and put my headphones on and started listening to some of my favorite songs on my iPhone, and sat tight hoping to get some peace and quiet. But of course someone just had to ruin that for me. I didn't even move, and hoped they would go away, but they didn't. I remained still until they take one of my ear buds out.

"Miss me?" I heard that familiar voice whisper in my left ear, sending some shivers down my spine "Actually Austin, you might be surprised when I say that I don't" I say taking my ear bud back and putting it back. I heard him scoff and turn his head in another direction.

So finally, the scary looking geometry teacher came in, and I relaxed a little, because with a teacher in the room he couldn't bother me, could he?

"Listen up children" she said in a bored tone as if she'd done this a million times before "You are not allowed to leave this room or your seat, and you may not talk to each other. However you can catch up on your homework, even though I suspect the majority of you will want the option, which is to do nothing. I'll be in the teacher's lounge watching the geometry channel. If anybody needs me, don't call me" she said leaving the room as soon as she finished, as if she couldn't wait to get out.

When the door closed, some students went back to their previous positions and started talking about something that was of no interest to me, and the scared kid started doing his homework.

Not wanting to be bothered by the egotistical jerks in that room, I take out my songbook/ diary out of my backpack and start adjusting some song lyrics here and there, and also rewriting the melody I thought of before.

I always liked to have my book around in case I had an idea for a song or a melody. So far I'd already thought of an idea for the song I'd have to perform with Austin, and I KNOW he couldn't write a song to save his life.

I was peacefully writing the song when Austin snatched it away before I could even process what was going on.

"Austin don't touch my book!" I said attracting some attention from the people in the room, but they didn't even wanna know what was going on. I got up and made a poor attempt of getting in back from him. He held it up above his head and started reading it pushing my head back with his free hand as if I were a little kid.

When he dropped his guard I took the chance to take it back "_Never _and I mean_ NEVER _touch my book" I said poking his chest, hurting my finger by the way, and giving him a death glare.

I sat back down and went back to my previous position writing in my book. "You know, it's really good Ally" I gave him a weird look. He hasn't called me Ally since we stopped being friends 2 years ago. None the less I answer him "It's just a stupid idea for our project, not my best work" He just nodded and left me alone for the rest of detention

Since I was so busy writing in my book and getting lost in my music, I didn't notice the bell ringing ending detention. I quickly got from my seat, gathered my things and headed out of the room.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder and thinking it was Trish, I turned around to talk to her, but I really wish I didn't. "Where the hell were you?!" she screamed "We were supposed to hang out after school! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" she finished "Trish, I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you that stupid Austin got me into detention" I said trying to calm her down.

"So I'm stupid huh?" the he-devil himself said stepping out of the shadows "Anyways, see you tomorrow Als" Trish said almost running out of the school giving me a quick goodbye glance. She wasn't very fond of Austin either. I'll get her later for leaving me alone with him "So," he continued "wanna come over to work on the project?" Go to his house after 2 years of him bullying me and treating me like crap?! "I don't think so" I said leaving him behind "Stop leaving me behind" he whined. He ran up to me "C'mon Als" he played throwing me that puppy-who-fell-out-of-the-moving-truck look. He did not just do that. He used to do it al the time when we were kids and I always fell for it, but not this time "Ok, fine" I said giving in, because unfortunately, my mouth spoke faster than my mind. He gave a small victory smile and grabbed my arm leading me out of the door and to his car. Funny, I felt this kind of tingle where he touched me… Probably some idiot sensor.

We walked to a red convertible, and I assumed that must be his car. "That your car?" I asked because ironically, he played with a miniature version of that car for years. "Yeah, my folks got it for me for my birthday" he said as if it was no big deal. I rolled my eyes and got in.

He drove out of the school parking lot. It was an awkward silence, since we never spent more than a few minutes together without trying to claw each other's eyes out.

He took a familiar turn on Sunset Drive, because we both lived there ever since we could remember, and we unfortunately lived next to each other, might just be the reason why I could hear all the parties he threw.

Finally, Austin pulled into the once familiar driveway, and I braced myself for what was going to happen once I walked through that door. We got out of the car, and went to the front door. Austin put the key in and unlocked the door. When it opened, all I saw was a flash of blonde hair.

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review and if want, check out my other stories… Thank you  
xoxo Katie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for following/favoriting and reviewing, I'm glad you like this story! So here's a new chapter for y'all, and just so you know I made some changes, Austin doesn't live five houses down from Ally, they're neighbors. Just wanted to clear it out because I made a mistake when I was typing the chapter. Oh and also I'm trying something new with the writing structure, tell me which one you guys prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

"Rydel, I missed you" I say crouching down and hugging her back. After a few seconds, she pulls away, grabs my hand and leads me inside, Austin close behind, slightly chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny Moon?" I ask quietly looking back

"Nothing, he responds with a small smile.

I'm aware we are going to the kitchen because I had spent a lot of time here as a kid. In the kitchen, is a woman in her late 40's, Mimi Moon.

"Hi mommy, look who Austin brought home!" she says pulling me towards her mother.

She looks up from cutting some vegetables. A surprised look on her face came along when she saw me, but it soon replaced with a smile.

"Ally, what a lovely surprise!" she says walking towards me, giving me a hug.

I let go of Rydel's hand, and hug her back. I missed her; she was always like a second mom to me because my real one was always travelling around the world doing research.

"Oh my, look how you've grown." She says looking me up and down "And might I say, you look even more beautiful then when I last saw you. When was it, 2 years ago? Why haven't you come over sweetie?"

I exchange a silent look with Austin and we both agree to not tell her about the fight we both had the summer before 9th grade.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon. I don't know I guess I've just been busy" I say with a very fake smile. I never liked lying to people.

"Well, what brings you here Ally?" she asks sweetly

I'm about to answer but Austin cut in "Actually mom, we have a project to do so bye" he says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the kitchen, but not before Mimi invited me for dinner, which I gladly agree to.

Austin is going so fast I almost fall on the way up the stairs. As soon as we get to his room, he practically shoves me inside and closes the door.

"Sorry 'bout my mom" he says scratching the back of this head

"No worries, I love your mom" I say not even really paying attention to him, but to his room.

It hadn't changed much. The acoustic and electric guitar are still on the only clean corner of the room, whereas everything else is completely out of place. His clothes are all over the floor and I swear I see something move.

Most important of was a framed picture of him and his grandfather, who had passed away when Austin was 10, on his bedside. They were pretty close; he was depressed for a very long while before I could get him out of his funk.

"Your room hasn't changed… Like really, it hasn't, why the hell are you such a pig?" I say picking something up from under my feet and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"Don't judge me Dawson, I'm a teenage boy" he says but still picking up some clothes and shoving them into his bathroom or closet.

"So what should the song be about" I says turning around to face him

"I don't know… but it should be a duet on the piano. It'd be really good" he says jumping up and down like a little kid

"I guess I can work something out" I say running over the possibilities in my head

"We gotta write it TOGETHER smarty pants, do you not remember that?" he spat as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"Yeah, do you not remember you can't write a song to save your life? I spat back in the same tone

He looks shocked for a moment "Hey, I'm getting better at that!" he says slightly poking my shoulder.

I just hold my hands up in surrender "Whatever makes you feel better Austin" I say tapping his nose cause I remember it annoys the hell out of him

"Don't do that, I hate it when people tap my nose" he whines angrily

I just laughed at him "So should we write it here or in the attic?" I ask remembering that his had an entrance to the attic where we used to hang out and play the pianos and other instruments.

He seems to think about it for a second, but he quickly makes a decision for us to use the attic. I walk up to the stairs and go up the attic, opening the door. It's still the same, a big piano on the far left corner, a recording studio, a couch and some pillows and blankets on the floor

Something special on top of the piano catches my eye and I realize it's a framed picture, but before I even try to reach for it, Austin comes up behind me and snatches it away.

"What is that" I ask suspiciously

"Nothing" he says as if I was seeing things

"No, it was something, or else you wouldn't have snatched it away. Let me see it" I say making a poor attempt of getting it. It seems as though things like this always happen to me.

"Ok" he gives in "What's the magic word?" he plays

"Pretty please Austin" I say with my best puppy dog look

"Nope" he says throwing it across the room, the picture landing on a pillow at the end of the room

Before I can even get a chance to go for it, he grabs my arm softly

"It doesn't matter. Let's get this project done already" he says sitting in the piano beach and motions for me to sit next to him.

I reluctantly sit beside him and start playing a melody that's been playing in my head all day. Soon enough I'm so lost in my music, that I don't even notice Austin silently singing to himself, so I stop.

"Got any ideas" I ask

"They're not good…" he says looking down , and I almost fell sorry for him.

"Here, I'll play it again and you just sing whatever comes to mind okay?" I say

He nods in approval and I start playing the melody and enough he starts singing:

_Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late_

"That's all I have" he says

"It's really good Austin, just let me write it down" I say grabbing my book and writing the lyrics and melody down.

Wow who knew he could write such a good first verse

"I got an idea for the chorus, sing that first part again" I say

He sings it again and when he finishes, I jump in, not really knowing what came over me:

_I'm breaking free from these memories__  
__Gotta let it go, just let it go__  
__I've said goodbye__  
__Set it all on fire__  
__Gotta let it go, just let it go_

Austin's POV

What. The. Hell. Was. That? Ally can sing! I always knew she could, but man, she has really perfected it, her voice is so much more beautiful now. I guess that's what two years will do to you. I realize I spaced out because Ally was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Austin" I hear her say as I am coming back to reality

"What?" I ask

"You were looking at me weird, you kinda spaced out. You didn't like my chorus did you?" she says looking down at her lap

I could leave her there and feeling bad about herself, but I just know I had to comfort her, or at least try to.

"NO Ally! I loved it, really. It was very good, I just didn't expect you to have that great of a voice" I say taking her face in my hands and looking into her eyes.

I never noticed it, but they're actually a very light shade of brown. I find myself drawn to them and before I know it, I'm leaning in, and so is she.

"Austin and Ally! Dinner's ready in five!" I hear my mom scream from downstairs.

I suddenly open my eyes, wait were they closed?! I realize what I'm doing when I'm inches away from my enemy's lips, so I pull back, somewhat reluctantly wondering what they must taste like.

She realizes what was going to happen to because a look of confusion comes across her face as she looks away.

"Uhmm I gotta go, I mean, we gotta go" I say moving away from her and tripping over a few things before getting to the stairs.

When I'm finally out of my room, I put my hand on my forehead to see if I have a fever.

Did I really just try to kiss Ally Dawson?!

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Comment your thoughts, share this story, favorite it, follow it, share it. Or not, that's your choice, but I'd make me happy if you did… Anyways bye xoxo Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello people! My test week is finally over and I found some time to update before my roller skating practice this morning. I hope you guys like this chapter, although I'm not so sure it's such a good chapter. Anyways, if you really like this story, favorite it, follow it and/or review so I know what you guys think of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

Ally's POV

What just happened? Did Austin almost just kiss me and did I almost let him do it? What's wrong with me?! I thought about going home and forgetting what almost happened. I was even willing to miss dinner, but I couldn't let one, or two, or maybe three bad moments with Austin ruin my whole day, even though it was pretty awful, because of him no less. So I just pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to not to think about it as I went downstairs to join the others,

"Ally sit beside Austin dear" Mimi said as soon as I stepped foot in the living room

Not really having a choice, I sat beside him and it was pretty clear we were both uncomfortable. Austin's dad, Mike, arrived just before we started eating. They asked about our day and even though it was everything but fine, we said it was anyways.

I didn't really pay attention because I was too busy trying to not think about my almost kiss with Austin. For some deranged reason, all I could think about was how we were so close, for our lips to touch, I was sure they would, and I wanted to stop but I couldn't bring myself to push him away. Why didn't I? I didn't like Austin. I couldn't like someone who made sure to make my life miserable every day, and reminding me how much he disappointed me.

After we were excused, I volunteered to wash the dishes, mostly wanting to get away from Austin, but of course Mimi and Mike didn't let me.

"No sweetie, you don't have to clean up" Mimi insisted

"Yeah Ally, you're a guest, you don't have to do anything" Mike said agreeing with his wife

"Please, you guys have been so nice to me, let me do something nice for you" I asked again, hoping to the gods above that they would let me. I really didn't want to be close to Austin

"Okay sweetie, but at least let Austin help you" she said motioning for us to go into the kitchen.

We reluctantly went to the kitchen and I started washing the dishes handing them to Austin so he could dry them. After about 15 minutes, we were finishing up, and as Austin put the last of the plates on the cabinet, he decided to break the silence.

"So" he started "What happened between us, it was nothing right? No one needs to know"

"Yeah, we were caught up in the moment. As if I'd ever kiss you anyways" I said

"Seems like you wanted to Dorkson" he teased

"As if Moon" I said

After our awkward little talk, I decided it was time to leave, so I said goodbye to everyone, and Austin walked me to the door

"Bye Austin" I said waving goodbye and walking away

"Bye Ally" he said waving as well

Not even a second passed when I heard him say for me to wait up. He closed the door and in a matter of seconds he was walking beside me

"Better, walk you home, it's getting dark and someone could try and hurt you" he said

"It's 7 o'clock, not even dark yet and I live next door. I'll be fine" I responded awkwardly

"Ouch Dawson, I was just trying to help. Last time I try to do something nice for you" he said turning back and heading for his house

"As if you ever cared" I mumbled to myself as I reached my house and unlocked the door

I looked around to see if my dad had arrived, but when it was clear he wasn't, I went up to my room and called Trish. In three rings, she picked up:

_**Finally! What went down with you and Austin after I left?**_

_You mean after you practically ran away, leaving me alone with him? I went to his house to work on our music project_

_**What?! Did he bully you or something? I will kill him if he did**_

_No, he didn't. He was almost nice to me. In fact… he almost kissed me_

_**I'm coming over. You're gonna tell me everything**_

She hung up on me, and a few minutes later, the door bell rang, but before I went downstairs to open the door, I looked through my window to see Austin staring at me. He looked away and walked away from his window. I just sighed, went downstairs and opened the door, and as soon as I did, Trish screamed in my face.

"He kissed you?!"

"Almost, I think we would have if his mom hadn't interrupted us. I'm glad she did" I explained

"She caught you?!" she said with her eyes wide

"No Trish, she screamed from downstairs" I said

"Imagine if you guys did kiss… You don't like him do you" she asked cautiously

"That's a stupid question, of course I don't" I said as we sat down on the couch

"I'm just saying Ally, you did like him before…" she said

"Yeah, and I also thought I could I could trust him. Things change" I said wiping a tear that escaped from my eyes "I just wish I could forget everything he ever did to me… Maybe if I was pretty some other guys could keep my mind off him"

"What are you talking about Ally, you're gorgeous. You'd just have to make yourself more noticeable" she said with that horrifying face she made when she had a plan

"What can we do? I'm a mess. I doubt anyone can fix me" I said looking down

"Stop trying to find problems with yourself. Tell you what, tomorrow how about we skip first four periods to go to the mall and change you up a bit?" she asked

"Let's do it" I agreed, even though I didn't want to miss school "I need to do this for my own good"

I smiled at my best friend, giving her a hug and just hoping this wasn't gonna be a total disaster.

Austin's POV

When I got home, I ran up my stairs to my room and slammed my door. I was just trying to be nice to her! What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just let me do something nice for a change? We were having a good time; I even cut back on being mean to her.

I looked through my window to see Ally talking on the phone with that dorky friend of hers, Trish. No doubt she was bad mouthing me to her, but she hung up a few seconds later, and looked through her window and caught me looking at her. I looked away and took off my shirt and plopped down on my bed.

I tried to go to sleep, despite all the screaming going on next door. I put a pillow on top of my head and closed my eyes, and eventually, I drifted off to sleep, unfortunately thinking about a certain brunette.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Xoxo Katie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, school won't let me write because I have to study a lot and I got a break from studying now, so I decided to write since I don't know if I'll have time later and I don't want to make you guys wait any longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

Follow me on twitter katieblack2012, tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back

Austin's POV

I woke up as soon as my alarm went off. I managed to move my arm and turn it off, then I sat up from my bed and rubbed my tired eyes, because I'd gotten no sleep last night. Well if you count waking up every 15 minutes as sleep.

When I stood up, I immediately looked through my window, searching for Ally. She wasn't there, so either she was sleeping or she'd already gone to school.

I take a quick shower and then put on some black jeans, a red shirt and a black pair of all stars. I also rummaged through my drawers for at least 2 minutes before I found my lucky necklace and put it on. I would've freaked it I lost it, it's the only thing I have left of my grandfather, he gave it to me when I was a kid, and I haven't let it out of my sight ever since. But it doesn't help to keep track of it when my room's always messy.

Downstairs, I find that my mom had already cooked breakfast and left for work. I opened the fridge and got some orange juice, and afterwards I sat down to eat some pancakes, bacon and French toast.

After almost inhaling my pancakes, I wasn't hungry anymore, so I just left the rest on the table, grabbed my keys at the front desk and left for school.

The ride to school was mostly uneventful, except for me listening to iTunes radio and singing along to all of the songs. It was 15 minutes of me pouring my heart through music. Not many people know that music is what I live for, but it's true. I wanna become a great musician someday, like Michael Jackson or Elton John, hell even that One Direction band thing. I know it's cheesy, but they've got great voices, don't judge me.

My friends were already at my locker when I arrived at the hell hole they call school

"Wassup Austin" Dez said giving me a high five

"Hey guys" I replied trying not to sound like a sleep deprived maniac

"Dude, you look awful" Dallas said

"I'm just tired" I said

We all parted ways when that annoying bell for 1st period rang. As soon as I got to the classroom, I acknowledge some friends sitting in the back, but mostly I'm looking for Ally. Unfortunately, she wasn't there, and I had no one to amuse for the class. It's actually weird. Ally missing class, I mean. She usually doesn't miss school unless she absolutely needs to.

I sat down in an empty desk in the back of the room, and then took my books out of my backpack.

"OK class, today you're going to silent read chapters 10 to 12 and take notes" the teacher announced.

Not really wanting to do anything, I put my head down, making mental notes to do the assignment later that same day.

It felt like 5 minutes had passed when the bell rang. I woke up with a jolt, looked around and everyone was already gone, so I quickly gathered my things and headed to my other class. Still no Ally… I wondered where she was, though I wouldn't be surprised if she _was _at home with a horrible headache from all the screaming that went on last night at her place.

The other three periods were completely boring. The teachers all seemed to talk about some boring subject, and the longer they talked, the longer it took for the class to end. I wanted to sleep so bad, but I decided against it because I couldn't afford to fail anything, I needed an A average to go to my dream school, Royal College of Music, but also I couldn't be sent to the principal's office again.

So finally, after who knows how many agonizing minutes, the bell ending the 4th period rang and it was time for lunch. I got a cheeseburger and a soda. I sat down besides Dez, and across from Dallas and Tristan.

"I don't think I've ever been so bored in my entire life" I said poking my food

Nobody moved, I don't think they even looked at me or realized that I'd said something. They were all looking at something behind me.

"Guys? What are you looking at?" I said waving my hands in their faces, but I had to slap Dez, not too hard, to get his attention

"What!?" he exclaimed

"What are you looking at?" I said again

"The new girl. She's so hot" Dallas said, no doubt thinking about having a make-out session with her

I turned around and my eyes went wide

"No, that's not…" I said

"I'm pretty sure that's…" Tristan said

"Is that… Ally Dorkson?" Tristan screamed

We shushed him and Dallas slapped him in the head

"Well she's certainly not a dork anymore" Dallas confirmed

Indeed she wasn't. She looked completely… hot? No. Beautiful. She looked beautiful, stunning. She'd dyed the tips of her hair blonde. And from what I could see, she had a whole new wardrobe. It was still her freaky style, but it looked cute and more stylish.

She was walking into the cafeteria, and everybody was looking at her, and I do mean everybody. Boys were drooling and girls were fuming with jealousy, you could even see the smoke coming out of their ears.

I rolled my eyes, stood up and went over to where she was standing in the cafeteria line.

Trish said something to her, but I couldn't make out what she'd said.

"Hey Dawson. I see you've got a new look. You look hot" I said.

I would've told her she looked beautiful, but hey, I've a reputation to protect, and I hate her anyways.

"Well, good morning to you too Austin" she said, not even looking up from her tray and continuing her conversation with Trish.

The people around us snickered. I just sighed and went back to my table fuming. What was her problem? I was actually pretty nice to her and she was a complete jerk.

"Dude, what were you talking to her for" Dallas asked curiously

"No reason" I lied

"I think I might ask her out man" he said

Pretending I didn't even care, I said "Whatever" and just ate my burger, even though I wasn't even hungry. I ate in complete silence, thoughts running through my head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Ally. Why had she changed so much? I mean, yesterday she was all shy and dorky and now she's all anyone's talking about. Boys wanted to date her, or just make out with her anyways, and girls wanted to be her. How could someone turn from nerdy to perfect in a few hours? And what's up with Dallas wanting to ask her out?! He was bad-mouthing her not 24 hours ago! I don't know why it bothered me so much, but there was something about Ally I couldn't quite put my finger on.

A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but I promise I'll try to update sooner. I'm just so busy with school. It's driving me crazy. Favorite, review and follow this story, because that will make me very happy ;)


End file.
